Love Songs
by bigsugar0021
Summary: A get-together fic about Po and Tigress. Series of songfics about the two getting together. Just read. Hope you enjoy my first TiPo fanfic. No flames please. Rated T just to be safe. Not edited btw. Characters are OOC. Read at your own risk. :)
1. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**AN: I wrote series of song fics but they are all related. I hope you enjoy reading. And I hope DreamWorks would pair up Po and Tigress in KFP 4. Lastly, I hope that Nickelodeon shows the remaining episodes of Season 3 of LoA.**

 **Chapter One: I Won't Say I'm In Love – OST Hercules**

She stared as Po continues his training alone. Well not really voluntary. He had broken the Urn of Whispering Warriors for the nth time and Shifu made him train after their group training. Her trained eyes watched as he obliterate the dummy warrior boards they used for training. He cannot see her as she is way up the roof of the Training Hall as he does his training outside. She laughed a little when he groaned in frustration when he was on his last board and he hit it with fervor only to find that it was the board of the old lady. Like a kid who didn't get what he wanted, Po kick the ground on him and started over.

Looking back, she cannot remember when she had rested like this. She would always train. But as she trained inside the hall, thoughts of the Panda kept her focus out. So when she heard Shifu scolding Po again, she decided to halt her training and went to the roof to just watch him.

Just like Shifu, Tigress found peace upon Po defeating Tai Lung. Not the inner peace that her Master achieved but more of acceptance. She had lightened up a lot. Though she is still the hardcore warrior, she had begun to enjoy having Po around. It was like having a light after walking into darkness for so long. He is just pure heart. And try as she might, she can no longer deny that she has feelings for Po. But she is afraid. It would just destroy everything she built inside her. Love hurts a lot. Shifu can't even love her. How could someone as pure as Po love her then?

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **If there's a prize for rotten judgment**_

 _ **I guess I've already won that**_

 _ **No man is worth the aggravation**_

 _ **That's ancient history, been there, done that**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

This is stupid. She is so stupid. All she knows is that no one can love her. She is a monster.

"You should just tell him you know." Tigress jumped at the voice beside her. "Tell him. I know he likes you too."

Tigress was surprised. Is she that obvious? "What are you saying?" She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Viper had crept up to her.

"You like Po."

"Viper, I do not like him. He is a comrade. We are friends. That's all there is."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Who d'you think you're kidding**_

 _ **He's the earth and heaven to you**_

 _ **Try to keep it hidden**_

 _ **Honey we can see right through you (Oh no)**_

 _ **Girl, you can't conceal it**_

 _ **We know how you're feeling**_

 _ **Who you thinking of?**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Are you telling me that or yourself? Don't deny it sister. Look at you wasting away your precious training time just to see him. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"You are wrong Viper. I am merely resting." She is still denying it. How can Viper know something she had trouble admitting to herself?

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I just saw you smiling all alone. Daydreaming even. Heck with all your skills I was surprised that you didn't notice me here watching you for quite some time now. Admit it sister. You are in love." Viper said with a huge smile on her face.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love**_

 _ **I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_

 _ **It feels so good when you start out**_

 _ **My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"**_

 _ **"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _I cannot be in love with Po. Oh hell I am in love with Po. After all, haven't I learned my lesson? They cannot love me in the orphanage. Shifu only took me as a replacement for Tai Lung. The rest are too afraid of me._ "There is no way I am in love with Po."

Viper then wiped the smile on her face as she looked on Tigress' fierceness. Only one way to do this. She glanced down and there she is. "I see. Well I guess I was mistaken. And for sure, Song will enjoy her date with Po."

"Her what?" Upon hearing, Tigress followed Viper's gaze and true enough, Song was there on the courtyard gate talking to Po. A flirting smile on her face. "What is that thief doing here?" She then said.

Viper stopped Tigress before she can jump off the roof they were in. "No sister. She has changed you know that." A smile appeared on her face again. "She sent a message earlier to Po so she can treat him as thanks."

Tigress went silent. Song is beautiful. No way Po can resists her.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Girl, you can't deny it**_

 _ **Who you are and how you're feeling**_

 _ **Baby we're not buying**_

 _ **Hon we saw you hit the ceiling**_

 _ **Face it like a grown-up**_

 _ **When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Viper just stared at the fury in Tigress' eyes. She knows that the Feline loves their Panda. She just to make her admit it because Po loves Tigress too. "Come on sister. Admit it. You got it bad for Po. You see everyone can see it."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I won't admit into something that I am not feeling." She then snarled.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Ti. He's the only one who can make you laugh. The only one you hugged. The only one you showed feelings for. Give in. You are in love with Po. And it is a wonderful thing." Viper insisted as she can feel with that Tigress' resolve is waning.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Tigress knows that Viper is right but she would never admit it. "You better believe me." She knows the statement did not convince Viper one bit. Who the hell is she fooling? She's in love with Po.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **We'll do it until you admit you're in love**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"We can go on here forever Tigress." Viper still pushed.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **You're way off base, I won't say it**_

 _ **Get off my case, I won't say it**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"No way am I saying I'm in love. Just please leave me alone Viper."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Viper gave out a sad sigh and turned to leave. "You know Tigress, it's ok. It's alright to be in love."

"For the last time I don't love Po." Just as Tigress stressed out her words, Viper sadly left.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Once she is alone. Tigress started to feel down as she stared at Po leaving with Song. "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."


	2. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Chapter Two: A Girl Worth Fighting For- OST Mulan**

* * *

"So Po how was your date with Song?" Monkey asked as Po went in. Monkey, Crane, and Mantis were all in the kitchen eating some dumplings.

"It wasn't a date." Po said as he reached for Monkey's dumplings.

"Hey get your own dumpling." Monkey then whined.

"Song seems to be taken with you." Crane then said as they continue eating.

"Nah." Po then denied. "She's a friend that's all and we just ate at the noodle shop as she was saying thanks."

"Wow I wouldn't mind dating Song. She is beautiful." Mantis then quipped.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **For a long time we've been marching off to battle**_

 _ **In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle**_

 _ **Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore**_

 _ **Hey, think of instead**_

 _ **A girl worth fighting for**_

 _ **Huh?**_

 _ **That's what I said**_

 _ **A girl worth fighting for**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I was just thinking we always go on our different battles you know bandits, kidnappers, Evil Warlords and among others, wouldn't it be nice to have someone to go home to? A girl worth fighting for."

Everyone turned to look at Crane then silence followed as they ponder on what he said. It will definitely be nice to have someone they love to come home to.

"I guess you are right." Mantis then said.

"You have a dream girl then?" Po then asked.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars**_

 _ **My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Well, I kinda like a girl who has a skin silkier than silk and eyes that would adore me no matter how many wounds I have." Mantis then said dreamily.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like**_

 _ **It all depends on what she cooks like**_

 _ **Beef, pork, chicken**_

 _ **Mmm**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"That's nice, man." Monkey then said. "But my girl would be one who can cook all my favorite food and knows how to make almond cookies."

"Man your cheeks will be more stuffed that it is now." Po said as they all laughed.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer**_

 _ **And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor**_

 _ **You can guess what we have missed the most**_

 _ **Since we went off to war**_

 _ **What do we want?**_

 _ **A girl worth fighting for**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

As the laughter died down, Monkey then spoke. "How about you, Po? Almost everyone in the village adores you even Mrs Yoon."

"Yeah you know being the Dragon Warrior, you attract girls with your position." Crane quipped. "Girls are attracted to men who defends them."

"Well you know that I can't have any relationships. I am the Dragon Warrior." He sighed sadly.

"Come on, Po. You know that Master Shifu just don't want you to get married that's why he said that when you were about to marry Lu-Shi."

"What?" Po was surprised.

"Remember Po when he lied to you about Challenge Day?" Mantis then spoke. "Same deal. So you can get your stupidity out."

Po laughed. "Oh so he lied. And I can get a girlfriend?"

"Come on, Po. He himself has Mei Ling. If it wasn't allowed, why did he date her?" Crane then followed.

"That is AWESOME!" Po then screamed.

"You got a girl in mind then buddy?" Mantis asked.

Po went quiet and just chewed on his dumplings to prevent himself from talking. Crane instead spoke "Come on Po."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **My girl will think I have no faults**_

 _ **That I'm a major find**_

 _ **How 'bout a girl who's got a brain**_

 _ **Who always speaks her mind?**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"You know…" Po sighed. "Yeah I do like a girl. She's fierce and brave." His eyes sparkled as he talks about his crush. "She's very pretty and intelligent. She is really hardcore."

"We'll just call her Tigress then." Monkey then said.

"Oh no! No, no, no, NO." Po was too quick to deny but his friends just look at him not believing. "Fine it is Tigress. But you know her. She thinks I'm just a clumsy Panda." His voice sounded sad.

"You got that right." Mantis then said. Monkey and Crane looked disappointed at him. "What? I call as I see. Besides Tigress is… how do you say it?"

"Too hardcore!" Both Crane and Monkey replied.

"Yeah but she's so beautiful and strong. She always knows what to do and…"

"Bosses you around." Mantis cut Po off. "Sounds like you're the type who want girls who can beat you up."

"Well… She's just the girl who captured me." Po then said as he stuffed dumplings into his mouth again.

"Nervous eating." Mantis then quipped.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her**_

 _ **He thinks he's such a lady killer**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Po, you are the Dragon Warrior. Look at how Song and Lu Shi crawl for you. You even have fans." Monkey tried to console his friend. "You are such a lady killer. I think Tigress might like you too, you know. I think she likes guys who are strong."

"Thanks, Monkey." Po said still sad not believing Monkey.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **I've a girl back home who's unlike any other**_

 _ **Yet the only girl who'd love him is his mother**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Crane then broke the silence speaking of his love. "See when I was still in a martial arts school I fell in love with a girl named Mei Ling. She was beautiful and kind-hearted. Doesn't hurt that she's a great martial artist too." He said dreamily.

"Yeah I bet the only one who loved him is his mother." Mantis then whispered to both Po and Monkey making them both laugh.

"I heard that." Crane then said.

"That girl of yours has the same name as Shifu's girlfriend." Po commented. "Are they the same?"

"Nope. My Mei Ling is a Golden Cat. She is just wonderful. She's very kind and she's the one who encouraged me to do Kung Fu." Crane then explained dreamily.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door**_

 _ **What do we want?**_

 _ **A girl worth fighting for**_

 _ **Wish that I had**_

 _ **A girl worth fighting for**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I just hope that I can find that girl for me." Monkey then said.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to come home to someone after a long day of fighting and training." Mantis followed.

"If only I can tell Mei Ling I like her then maybe there'll be a chance for us." It was Crane.

"Tigress may not love me back but I'll always fight for her no matter what." Po then said.

"We know, Po. We know." Monkey then ended the conversation as they continued to eat.


	3. Jealous

**Chapter 3: Jealous – Sung by Nina**

Sleep seems to elude Tigress as she tossed and turned once more. Her mind drifted off to how happy Po was when he returned from his date with song earlier.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Jealous of the girl who caught your eye**_

 _ **One of my darker days**_

 _ **When you looked at her where was I?**_

 _ **Shoulda been in her place**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

" _I wish I was her."_ She said to herself. _"Very lady-like, can have fun, and beautiful. But I can't help but wish that I am the one spending time with Po."_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Here I am**_

 _ **All alone imagining what might have been**_

 _ **What could have been**_

 _ **If I had been there**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

" _If he's mine p_ _erhaps he would wrap his arms around me. Would tell me some funny story that would make me laugh just like how he makes everyone laugh. I am near him but he still didn't see me. He saw Song."_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Jealous of the one who's arms are around you**_

 _ **If she's keeping you satisfied**_

 _ **Jealous of the one who finally found you**_

 _ **Made your sun and your stars collide**_

 _ **La la la la la la la**_

 _ **She's a very very lucky girl**_

 _ **La la la la la la la**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

" _Song is very lucky. I just hope she treasures Po. She'll be the one to hold Po next to her. She'll be one he will hug when she feels low and lift her spirits up just as he always does. She will be the one he will kiss good night and good morning. She's lucky."_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Jealous of the one who won your heart**_

 _ **They say it's a perfect match**_

 _ **She's gonna get to be where you are**_

 _ **And I don't get better than that**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Tigress cut off her thoughts when she heard a door in the barracks open. She got up to check if there are any intruders.

"Sorry Tigress if I wake you up." Po spoke as he saw Tigress.

Even in the darkness of the hallway she can see his sparkling Jade eyes. "No you didn't. I couldn't sleep. Are you getting water?" She then asked.

"No. I just got back." Po then said. "Please don't tell Shifu." He begged to Tigress.

"You didn't sneak up on the archives again, did you?" Tigress asked suspiciously.

"No." The panda denied. "I was in the village."

"What were you doing in the village this late?" She asked worried that someone might have attacked and Po didn't bother to inform them. "Were there bandits?"

"Nothing of that sort." He replied. "Nothing to worry about. Good night Tigress." He then said.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere Panda." Tigress knew that look. He was hiding something. "Tell me everything or else I'll tell Master Shifu that you came in late."

Po sighed in defeat. "Fine. I went to the village because of Song."

Tigress felt a dagger in her heart. _Did… Did they do something only lovers should do?_ She thought.

When she didn't speak, Po turned to head towards his room but Tigress held his arm.

"Why were you with her this late? Weren't you two together earlier this morning?" Try as she might she cannot help being jealous.

"I…"

"I get it Po." There was no way Tigress can hide the bitterness in her voice. "You're in a relationship now." She then gave another sad smile "And she's just right for you."

"B-but…" Po tried to explain but she didn't let him.

Tigress smiled. "She's very lucky, Po." She said as she turned to her room. "Good night." Just that and she went inside leaving a bewildered Po.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **She'll say you're fine**_

 _ **Whisper words I wish were mine**_

 _ **And they might have been**_

 _ **If I had been there**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

As she laid on her bed, Tigress tried not to cry. _"If only I can tell you I love you. Whisper to you how much you mean to me. If only I was worthy of you affection. But I am a monster. I don't deserve love. I can't be seen weak. But Po, you are my strength and my weakness. I wish I was her. I wish I was yours."_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Jealous of the one whose arms are around you**_

 _ **If she's keeping you satisfied**_

 _ **Jealous of the one who finally found you**_

 _ **Made your sun and your stars collide**_

 _ **La la la la la la la**_

 _ **She's a very very lucky girl**_

 _ **La la la la la la la**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

" _I wish I could be the one to make you smile. I wish I was the one who could make your eyes shine. I wish I was the one you would look lovingly with those jade eyes. But I wasn't. Po is Song's not mine."_ Tigress continued musing in her mind. How she longed to be the one that would hold Po's love. But she wasn't. Would things be different if she had told him? Had she had the courage, would Po love her back? _"No sense anyway. All I can do now is watch them be happy."_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **You know I'd fight the good fight**_

 _ **If I thought I'd change your mind**_

 _ **But if she makes you happy**_

 _ **I would leave that dream behind**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

" _I could fight for him."_ Tigress then smiled at the thought but immediately contradicted herself. _"But what's the sense? She can make him happy. I can't even make myself happy. I am a monster. Po deserve someone like Song. Even though she was a thief, she changed because of Po. He tried to change me but I was too hardcore that I cannot change anymore._ _Besides, I don't even know if Po wants me to fight for him._ "

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Man, she better treat you right**_

 _ **And give you everything**_

 _ **Cause at the moment she doesn't**_

 _ **I'll be waiting in the wings**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

" _I just hope she treats him right. Who am I kidding of course she will. She already have him. Why would she let him go?"_

A tear finally fell off Tigress' eyes. Love is not for the hardcore.


	4. Because of You True Love

**Chapter 4: Because of You – Ne-Yo (Po Part) / True Love – Pink (Tigress Part)**

* * *

Last night was just wrong. Tigress thought that he is in a relationship with Song. That is so not true but she left before he can correct her. But with him being with Song last night would really let someone assume that he went on a midnight lover's tryst which definitely was not.

Song snuck out the palace late last night because she was distraught. He walked her back to her house in the valley as they talked about what bothered her. Her group wants them to go back into stealing again but Song strongly disagreed. She cannot do it again after Po saved her from life of crime. In the end, Song decided that she would just stay in the valley and if the ladies wanted to do crimes, that's up to them. After all she tried to stop them. Anyway, they cannot really do anything in the Valley of Peace as long as Po and the Furious Five are around. And she promised Po that she would help if in case the ladies decided to rob in the valley.

When he got back, he was surprised to see Tigress. He didn't want anyone to know that he left. He didn't want to explain why he was late but if Tigress tells Shifu that he left at night, the master might ask him to go up and down the thousand steps again. Wow, that's no so awesome.

Somehow, he wanted to correct Tigress. He doesn't want her to think that he is in a relationship. Not when it is her that he loves.

"You have to tell her brother." Viper slithered her way to Po.

"Oh Viper. Didn't see you there."

"Because you are too busy watching Tigress meditate." Viper then said as she turned to look at the meditating Tigress in front of the Moon Pool.

Po scratched the back of his head. "What should I tell her?" He asked innocently.

The snake smiled. "That you love her."

"W-what? Me love Tigress? Pfft." He denied.

"Admit it brother. You will find that you will both save yourselves from misery." With that Viper left a confused Po.

He remained stationary on his position behind one of the columns. Not moving as he ponder on what Viper said. _"Does she mean that Tigress likes me too? Should I tell her? Maybe I shouldn't. We're friends now and I might ruin that if I tell her that I love her. But what if Viper is right? Ahhh!"_

"I really hope you have a good reason for disturbing me." Tigress then voiced out.

"Oh yeah…" Po then approached Tigress near the pool. "Listen Ti, there's something I gotta tell you." He started. "About Song…"

Tigress cut him off. His words would hurt her so she might as well not hear it. "I know Po, and… I'm happy for you." She said as she try to stop the pain in her heart.

"But you got it all wrong." Po raised his voice. "I don't like her like that. We are just friends. There's someone else." Po then said exasperated.

" _Great."_ Tigress thought. It may not be Song but there's another woman Po loves. "That's nice." She turned to head for the door but Po spoke again stopping her midway.

"You, Tigress."

That stopped her as she turned to look at Po. "W-what?" She can feel hope rise inside her.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **(Because of You)**_

 _ **Want to, but I can't help it**_

 _ **I love the way it feels,**_

 _ **It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real**_

 _ **I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't**_

 _ **Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"It's you, Tigress. The woman that I love." Tigress just remained looking wide-eyed at Po. She wanted to pinch herself but too afraid to move in case she will wake up from a dream.

Her silence made Po nervous. "P-please just let me explain." He took a deep breath and tried to focus on his explanation. "After Gongmen, all my feelings for you intensified. I would always dream of us being together and there's nothing I want more but… but I know you don't see me that way. Everyday I tell myself to just stop loving you but I can't. And no matter what my head says, I don't want to stop loving you."

"But Po…" Tigress finally had the courage to speak.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it**_

 _ **Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it**_

 _ **I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true**_

 _ **Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you**_

 _ **I can barely move but I like it**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I know, Tigress that you don't feel the same way. And it's my problem really not yours. I tried and tried to stop but each time I do my love just grows more and more. And despite the fact that I know you won't return my feelings, I don't want to quit."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **And it's all because of you [3X]**_

 _ **And it's all because…**_

 _ **Never get enough,**_

 _ **She's the sweetest drug**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Po then held Tigress' hand in his. "I never want to quit."

"Oh Po… I've got to tell you something too." Her eyes shone like a star.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Think of it every second**_

 _ **I can't get nothing done,**_

 _ **Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some**_

 _ **Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me**_

 _ **I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Po didn't seem to hear her though as he just continued. "Listen Tigress, I can't do anything, I can't focus. All I can think of is you and how sweet my life will be if you're mine. I love you, Tigress." Love was in his jade eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **(True Love)**_

 _ **Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**_

 _ **Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**_

 _ **There's no one quite like you**_

 _ **You push all my buttons down**_

 _ **I know life would suck without you**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Tigress then smiled at her beloved Panda. "Do you know how many times I wanted to knock you off every time you do something stupid?"

Po looked uncomfortable. "Uhmmm…. A lot?"

"Damn right it's a lot. You can be so childish and act stupid all the time you just know how to tick me off."

Sad look replaced the love on the panda's face. His shoulders slumped knowing that Tigress won't return his love. "I-I'm sorry." He let go of Tigress' hand in his.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

 _ **I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_

 _ **You're an asshole but I love you**_

 _ **And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

 _ **Why I'm still here, or where could I go**_

 _ **You're the only love I've ever known**_

 _ **But I hate you, I really hate you,**_

 _ **So much, I think it must be**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Tigress just held it tighter though. "Po… you just don't know how many times you pissed me off that I just want to wring your neck. But my life wouldn't be happy without you. You taught me how to lighten up. How not to be conformed inside the small space I created and most of all…" Tigress paused as she looked deep into Po's eyes. "I love you more than I've loved anyone else in my life."

"Y-you do?"

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **True love, true love**_

 _ **It must be true love**_

 _ **Nothing else can break my heart like**_

 _ **True love, true love,**_

 _ **It must be true love**_

 _ **No one else can break my heart like you**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Tigress nodded with a smile on her face. "You are my one true love Po. I love you so much that when I thought you were with Song, I decided to try to be happy for you. No matter how hard it was." She looked sad as she recalled her jealousy. "But do you really love me?"

"I do Tigress. With all the love there is in me."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings**_

 _ **Just once please try not to be so mean**_

 _ **Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**_

 _ **Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)**_

 _ **You can do it baby**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I love you so much too Po. Never break my heart."

"Never Tigress."

Tigress then placed both her paws on either side of Po's cheek and pulled him for a kiss. "My true love." Tigress then said when they ended their kiss.


	5. Mad

**Chapter 5: Mad – Ne-Yo**

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking**_

 _ **Ummm nobody's talking, 'cause talking just turns into screaming (oh,)**_

 _ **And now as I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,**_

 _ **All that that means is neither of us are listening,**_

 _ **And what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Po started at Tigress who sat in front of him. They are inside the kitchen. Both of them shouting earlier when they entered that triggered the rest of the Furious Five and Master Shifu to leave the two of them alone.

The two had been together for four months now. Their relationship was of pure love and happiness. Well of course still Po being himself and Tigress being the hardcore. Master Shifu objected to their relationship at first but seeing the love between the two agreed to their relationship. Everyone else were happy for them including Mr Ping who had hopes of the two being married and giving him a grandchild.

Back to the present, the two are staring intently against each other. Both trying to hold back what they want to say because they know a screaming match would start again.

"Just say it Po. Tell me that you no longer want me." Tigress then screamed after a while of silence.

"What are you saying Tigress? Can you just please stop this?" Po sighed in frustration as he stood from his seat. They had never fought before and this is all new to him.

"Why do you want her more than you want me? She's more feminine? Her father is the superintendent? She uses a lot of make-up?"

Po kicked the chair in front of him. They've been going at this since he returned from escorting Superintendent Woo's daughter Ming. The latter gave him a simple kiss on his cheeks as she left that Tigress saw.

"I am here, aren't I? If I wanted her I would be with her now." Po said as he left the kitchen and went into his room but Tigress caught up with him and entered his room.

She started throwing stuff to him as she screamed. "Well I don't need you, Po. You don't need to make me feel as if we are only together because you had no choice."

Po blocked everything she threw until his anger got the best of him and threw a vase on the wall behind Tigress. It didn't hit her not that it was meant to. He just needed to vent out.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for),**_

 _ **Nothing (crying for),**_

 _ **Nothing (ooh,h)**_

 _ **But we won't let it go for nothing (don't let for),**_

 _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **It should be nothing**_

 _ **To a love like what we got oh, baby**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Tigress was surprised. She knew that Po didn't mean to throw the vase next to her but nonetheless she was shocked to see the frustration in Po. Tears fell into her eyes as she felt her knees become weak and she slid down to the floor.

Po didn't mean it. But his frustration got him. Slowly, he walked towards Tigress and sat in front of her.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **I know sometimes it's gonna rain,**_

 _ **But baby can we make up now**_

 _ **'cause I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)?**_

 _ **Girl I don't wanna go to bed mad at you**_

 _ **And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me**_

 _ **No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you**_

 _ **And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me (oh, no)**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I… I'm sorry, Tigress." This just made Tigress sob louder. "I didn't mean it. I was just mad. But please listen to me." He tried to reach her but she just swept his hand away.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **And it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing**_

 _ **(asking questions like you already know)**_

 _ **We're fighting this war, baby, when both of us are losing**_

 _ **(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go. What happened to working it out?)**_

 _ **We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,**_

 _ **So what the hell do we do now?**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Tigress please listen to me. I would never want another girl but you. I love you so much."

Tigress though didn't seem to listen and just glared angrily at him not speaking another work. "Tigress please. I am so sorry. Please stop accusing me of cheating because I'd rather die than hurt you."

"You're hurting me now." Tigress silently said.

He knew that she didn't mean it physically. "I know and want to unhurt you because I was not unfaithful. I didn't even like Ming. She's too bossy. We settled our differences though while we were out and she just kissed my cheek."

"And you seem to like it."

"No way, Tigress. The only one I want to kiss and to kiss me is you. No one else."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Oh, baby this love ain't gon' be perfect (perfect, perfect oh, no)**_

 _ **And just how good it's gonna be**_

 _ **We can fuss and we can fight**_

 _ **Long as everything is alright**_

 _ **Between us before we go to sleep...**_

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Tigress remained silent although Po can feel that she is close into forgiving him. "Look I am not perfect, I mess around a lot, I still manage to piss you off and I goof around a lot but there's one thing I would never make a joke of and that's our love. I won't disgrace you by liking another girl. Because you are worth more than them. Yes Ming is feminine but I like hardcore. Yes she wears make-up but you are still more beautiful without any. And I don't ever want you to wear those because you are more beautiful without it. And yes she's the superintendent's daughter but come on, you are Master Tigress. The one I had a crush on since I was young. The one I thought I could only touch in my dreams. But you are mine as I am yours. I could never ask for a better life. So please, please, please Tigress, can we make up now coz I can't bear the pain in my heart anymore."

Tigress looked at the tears that are about to fall on Po's face. She knew that he is telling her the truth. But her jealousy clouded her judgment. Finally she spoke. "I am sorry for doubting you Po."

"It's my fault. I should always remind you that I love you. Guess I failed in doing that that's why you doubted me."

"No… never… you are the only one who made me feel special. I was just jealous." She then hugged him. "I love you my Dragon Warrior."

"And I love you Master Tigress." Po then captured her lips for a sweet kiss ending their troubles.


	6. Rude

**Chapter 6: Rude – Magic!**

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Saturday morning jumped out of bed**_

 _ **And put on my best suit**_

 _ **Got in my car and raced like a jet**_

 _ **All the way to you**_

 _ **Knocked on your door with heart in my hand**_

 _ **To ask you a question**_

 _ **'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

It had been a year since Po and Tigress got together. Most of their spats are minor and mostly just because of Po's curiosity in the artifacts that often leads to him into causing trouble. Tigress would give him a mouthful but he would look all adorable with him being caught and she would just laugh it off. Shifu on the other hand would punish him.

That reminded him why he is in his old room of his dad's noodle shop. He took a small box from his drawer and looked at the mirror. He looked really cleaned up. He changed his pants to a new one and even had a formal shirt on. He wanted to look decent as he face his master. He wanted to talk to Shifu about a life-changing decision.

Gathering up his resolve, he climbed the thousand steps knowing that Shifu would be in the Heroes Hall doing his meditation.

And sure enough the red panda was there. He walked towards Shifu and sighed deeply.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?**_

 _ **Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"Master Shifu." Po called as the master turned to look at him.

"Panda… you look… decent." He then said as he saw his student.

"Well yeah… You see, I got to ask you a question."

"And you had to dress… differently for that?"

"Well yeah… listen I want to get your permission." Po then said

"Permission for what?" Master Shifu's curiosity was piqued.

"You see, I love Tigress with all that I am and we've been together for a year now. I know you're an old-fashioned man and with all due respect, I want to ask for your permission to marry her." There he said it.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die**_

 _ **Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

It looked like the veins of Shifu would pop out. "Absolutely not!" he screamed. "Panda I already gave my permission to your relationship but I cannot agree for you to marry my daughter! That is preposterous! I will never give you my blessing until the day I die. I am sorry but my answer is NO!"

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

 _ **Don't you know I'm human too?**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

 _ **I'm gonna marry her anyway**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"Oh come on Shifu. Don't be mean. I love her so much."

"Panda, you don't even act like an adult. How can you want to marry my daughter?"

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Marry that girl**_

 _ **Marry her anyway**_

 _ **Marry that girl**_

 _ **Yeah, no matter what you say**_

 _ **Marry that girl**_

 _ **And we'll be a family**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so**_

 _ **Rude**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"I love Tigress and I will marry her."

"Po you can't even go to the cemetery without shrieking like a little girl." Shifu then said. "For you to get married you need to wait until you are mature enough to make the right decisions and not just decide on whether you should eat regular dumplings or sticky dumplings."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **I hate to do this, you leave no choice**_

 _ **Can't live without her**_

 _ **Love me or hate me we will be both**_

 _ **Standing at that altar**_

 _ **Or we will run away**_

 _ **To another galaxy, you know**_

 _ **You know she's in love with me**_

 _ **She will go anywhere I go**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"I know that I love her Shifu and I want to marry her." Po snickered at his master. "Besides you know she loves me so much that she will marry me even without your permission." His eyes then turned soft as if pleading to his master. "I don't want to go against you Shifu. I don't want to run away with Tigress just because you will not let us get married."

"You will do no such thing panda."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?**_

 _ **Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know**_

 _ **You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die**_

 _ **Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"Then please let us get married. I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Perhaps in a decade." Shifu then answered.

"A decade? I can't wait five years." Po shouted.

Shifu laughed a bit. "Tough luck my friend because my answer is still no."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

 _ **Don't you know I'm human too?**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

 _ **I'm gonna marry her anyway**_

 _ **Marry that girl**_

 _ **Marry her anyway**_

 _ **Marry that girl**_

 _ **No matter what you say**_

 _ **Marry that girl**_

 _ **And we'll be a family**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so**_

 _ **Rude**_

 _ **Rude**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

The Dragon Warrior is mad now. "Don't you want us to be happy? I know I'm not as intelligent or mature as you want me to be but I want to spend the rest of my life loving her. Making her happy. I will do anything."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?**_

 _ **Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know**_

 _ **You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die**_

 _ **Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"Po there is no doubt in me that you love her. And I am sure that you will make her happy. But now is not the time so my answer is still no. Ask me again after a decade."

"Shifu I cannot wait five years I told you that." Po kicked an imaginary rock acting like a kid. "I want to marry her now if I can."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

 _ **Don't you know I'm human too?**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

 _ **I'm gonna marry her anyway**_

 _ **Marry that girl**_

 _ **Marry her anyway**_

 _ **Marry that girl**_

 _ **No matter what you say**_

 _ **Marry that girl**_

 _ **And we'll be a family**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so**_

 _ **Rude**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so**_

 _ **Rude**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so rude?**_

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

"Po a decade means ten years." Shifu corrected the Dragon Warrior as he hid a laugh. There is no doubt in him that Po would make his daughter happy but he wants to see how much the panda loves his daughter reason why he is giving him a hard time.

"That's even worse than five years. You can't be that mean. Please master Shifu. I've wanted to be Tigress' all my life and when we got together it was the happiest day of my life. I realized that she's the only one for me and I don't want to wait anymore. I can try to be mature but we both know that I'm just going to fail that. I can go all serious but I'm going to suck at that. But there's one thing I would never fail at - that's loving your daughter with all the love in me. I'm going to the ends of the world for her, I'm going to die for her. Because the reason my breathing is her."

Shifu smiled. The panda really does love his daughter. "Very well then. I am convinced. You may marry my daughter."

"Thank you master Shifu. I will never fail you." Po then said.


	7. Halo

**AN: I know the characters are OOC. Read at your own risk. No flames please. Thanks for those who read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Halo – Beyoncè**

"Where is it? Where is it?" Po had been throwing stuff inside his room struggling find what he lost. "Ok calm down, focus Po, focus." He said to himself as he continued to look around his room. Finally he decided on tracing his steps starting with the Moon Pool. "I had when I talked to Shifu. Then I went to go the kitchen and ate sticky dumplings." He headed to the kitchen and started to look around.

"What are you looking for brother?" Viper asked as she heard noises in the kitchen.

"Oh… nothing?" Po asked tentatively.

The snake smiled. "Monkey did change the location of his almond cookies."

"Oh he did. I knew it. It wasn't in the top shelf." Po said as he remembered when he was looking for it earlier that day. Then he recalled why he was in the kitchen in the first place. "But I wasn't looking for that." He then said.

"What is it then brother? I may be able to help. Looks important with how you are panicking."

Po took a seat on a chair. He knows Viper won't say anything and besides he needs help. "See Viper, just between the two of us," his voice turned into a whisper as he inched closer to Viper. "I was going to ask Tigress to marry me."

A huge smile crept up Master Viper's face. "Oh that is wonderful. I am so happy for both of you."

"Yeah… thanks… But see I cannot ask her to marry me without the ring." Po panicked.

"Yeah right." Viper then said. "Where had you been since the last time you had it?"

"Well I talked to Shifu to ask about marrying

"Thanks, just don't tell Tigress yet because here's the problem." He took a deep breath. "I kinda can't remember… uhmmm…"

"Can't remember what?"

"I CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE I PUT THE RING." He said out loud. Then he slumped his shoulders sadly. "Oh I'm so stupid, Viper."

Viper just tapped his shoulders. "Don't worry brother. We will find it and I will help you."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey Po." Tigress greeted her boyfriend. He looks agitated. "You want to go to the lake?" She then asked. Both of them hangs out there a lot for their dates. "I prepared some dumplings for us to eat."

Po was surprised to see her. He's in the warrior's hall looking for the ring as he retraced his steps for the nth time. Viper on the other hand went to look at the thousands steps thinking he might have dropped the ring there. Monkey also helped upon learning what happened and is currently in the training hall to see if he dropped the ring there.

"Uhmm about that can I go and take a rain check?"

Tigress didn't look happy. "You're just here. Are thinking of doing something that would annoy Shifu?" She then asked. She planned for this day and the Panda is going whether he likes it or not.

"No…" _But I will annoy him nonetheless if he learns that I lost the ring. Oh man how can I be so stupid?_ "I am just… uhmmm… dusting?"

"Po, you're not doing any cleaning at all. Don't you want to be with me? I just want to hang out. We haven't been out for the entire week because those bandits kept us on our toes. Please."

All his resolve was gone. He can look for it later. "Alright let's go."

The two then headed for the lake. Po was carrying the snacks and was eating along the way. "These are good. You did well my love."

"Well you got to thank your dad for that. I asked him to make those. You know me and the kitchen aren't really friends." Po was about to say something when Tigress cut him off. "Don't say it Panda."

"I… wasn't?" Po then said scared that if he says something about the destruction of the kitchen when Tigress tried to cook would make him her sparring partner for a month. And that's not good.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few more minutes. It was almost dark when they reached the lake. "We're here." Tigress then spoke.

Po looked at the lake in awe. It was beautiful. There were lantern lights around and their favorite spot under the tree overlooking the lake had a table and two chairs under it. On the table were foods and a candle light. "This is beautiful, Tigress."

"I wanted to be the one to surprise you, my Dragon Warrior." She said as she led them to the table.

"This is awesome!" Po screamed. "Oh my, are those my favorite fried rice balls?" He looked at the other food on the table. "Are those dad's special occasion plum dumplings?"

"Yes Po, those are your favorites." Tigress said as she stared at the all-too eager Po.

Po turned his gaze to his girlfriend. "Thank you Tigress. This day is awesome!"

The two then proceeded to eat. Once finished, the two went over to the lake and sat on the ground. Tigress is inside Po's embrace.

"Po… Did you like everything?"

"No need to ask that. You know I did."

Tigress smiled. It's time for her to reveal the real surprise.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **Remember those walls I built?**_

 _ **Well, baby they're tumbling down**_

 _ **And they didn't even put up a fight**_

 _ **They didn't even make a sound**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Po…?"

"Hmm?" He was so relaxed holding Tigress in his arms. He even forgot that he lost the ring.

"Remember when we first met?" She started.

"Who can forget?" He then replied with a smile on his face. "I fall right in front of you."

Tigress laughed a bit. "You did, didn't you? I was so mad I wanted to throttle you."

It was Po's turn to laugh. "I'm glad you didn't."

"I am glad too. Otherwise, I wouldn't have found love." Tigress then turned to face Po. "Before you came, I was just a warrior. Trying to go by the book, waiting for Master Shifu to finally see me as a daughter and not just one of his students." Po was about to cut her off but she beat him to it. "I know he loves me now. And thank you for that. But, I had built thick walls into my heart. No one can penetrate. Then despite me not wanting you to be in life, you destroyed those walls no one has done before. No one even attempted to."

"I didn't do it all alone. You helped me get there too. You let me love you." Po kissed her forehead.

"Yes… At first I wanted to remain solid. Not to let you in but before I even noticed it, you had already broken. And I am so glad you did."

"Me too… Thank you for trusting me."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **I found a way to let you in**_

 _ **But, I never really had a doubt**_

 _ **Standing in the light of your halo**_

 _ **I got my angel now**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You're my angel Po."

"And you are mine. You helped me too. A lot more than you think. I always lacked confidence. You knew something was wrong with me when we were on the boat to Gongmen City. The rest are my friends but it was only you who noticed. It was you who let me vent out. And when you hugged me at the prison, it was you who cared. It was you who understood."

"Because I do understand Po. I wanted to know about my past but other than the fact that I was left at the orphanage, there's nothing else I could do. But at least I knew I was adopted. You didn't."

"I had my doubts but yeah for most part I believe that I am a panda raised by a goose." A small smile crept into his face. "But I am at peace with it now. I just wanted you to know that you've done a lot for me."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **It's like I've been awakened**_

 _ **Every rule I had you breakin'**_

 _ **It's the risk that I'm taking**_

 _ **I ain't never gonna shut you out!**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"When I finally realized that I love you, it's like I've awakened. Like everything is clear now. All my life I was clouded by the fact that everything has to be perfect. Then you came like a star falling from the sky. And you broke the rules. Just happiness. You live by heart not by the rules. And when I got to understand it, I finally felt free. I fought for peace not to bring pride for Shifu. I train so I can do better in helping the others not because I wanted to be like Master Shifu. And when I did, when I was no longer doing things for him but for the others, that's when I finally realized that he loved me all along."

"I am happy that you did. And you don't need to prove yourself to anyone, Tigress. Because you are wonderful just the way you are."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **Everywhere I'm looking now**_

 _ **I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

 _ **Baby, I can see your halo**_

 _ **You know you're my saving grace**_

 _ **You're everything I need and more**_

 _ **It's written all over your face**_

 _ **Baby, I can feel your halo**_

 _ **Pray it won't fade away**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You let me know that every day. And Po, you saved me. You saved me from the others, saved me from falling and you saved me from myself. I will never ever let you go."

"I won't let you go either."

"You better not." Tigress said with a smile.

Po then remembered about the ring. He suddenly got agitated. Tonight would have been perfect to confess but he really need to lose the ring which he personally made.

"Listen Tigress, don't be mad okay."

"Every time you say that we end up in trouble." Tigress quipped.

"Well you see, I wanted to ask you something. Then give you something but I kinda lost it and now I don't know how to ask you anymore."

Tigress smiled. "Well if you can't ask me the question then perhaps I can." She then got into her knees. Po was surprised and can't say anything. "Po Ping, Master of the Panda Style and Dragon Warrior, will you do me an honor of becoming my husband?"

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Tigress was on her knee holding HIS RING! "Tigress, that ring is for you. Why do you have it?" He then asked.

"Not the reply that I was expecting but can you answer my question please."

"Of course I will marry you. But I should be the one asking." He looked annoyed.

Tigress got up and hugged her boyfriend. "Don't be mad Po."

Po sighed. It's not as if he can be mad with her. "No I can't be mad at you. I love you too much. I just wanted to be the one to ask you to marry me."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Hit me like a ray of sun**

 **Burning through my darkest night**

 **You're the only one that I want**

 **Think I'm addicted to your light**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I know Po. The fact that you have a ring that you made yourself is a dead giveaway. But I wanted to it. So when I accidentally heard you asking Shifu for my hand, I followed you and took the ring in your room. Because you've done so much for me. You became my light. You're the only one for me. And I want to do something for you."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **I swore I'd never fall again**_

 _ **But this don't even feel like falling**_

 _ **Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Po kissed her on her lips. When they finished he spoke. "You don't have to do anything for me. Just having you is more than enough."

"Having you is more than enough for me too. And when I thought I would never fall in love, you came. You came and never let me fall. I wanted to be the one to ask you to marry me. It's not conventional but it feels right. So right." Tigress then pulled Po for another kiss.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **Everywhere I'm looking now**_

 _ **I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

 _ **Baby, I can see your halo**_

 _ **You know you're my saving grace**_

 _ **You're everything I need and more**_

 _ **It's written all over your face**_

 _ **Baby, I can feel your halo**_

 _ **Pray it won't fade away**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When they pulled apart, Tigress spoke. "Thank you Po. You are my saving grace."

"And you're my forever, Tigress."


	8. I See the Light

**AN: Final chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: I See the Light – OST Tangled Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi**

"Perfection." Crane almost shed a tear as he looked at the decorations for Tigress and Po's wedding. He volunteered for the task upon the two's announcement of their union a week ago.

"Excellent Crane. Have you considered a career in wedding planning?" Master Shifu asked as he checked on the flower arrangement that Crane made. He had seen him do this before when Po was supposed to marry Lu-Shang.

"You are too kind Master Shifu." He bowed then he became excited. "Will you let me plan your wedding Master Shifu? Please, please, please?" He then asked.

The red panda just sighed.

"Is Po ready?" Monkey asked as he approached both Master Shifu and Crane. "Do I look ok?" He then asked. He will be the best man of Po.

"Isn't it your job to check if Po is ready? You are the best man." Crane quipped.

"Oh yeah right. Well I shall check on him." Monkey then said as he left.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Po was nervously pacing inside his old room. He decided to stay in the noodle shop night before the wedding. It's custom for the groom not to see the bride night before the wedding.

"Po are you ready, son?" Mr Ping asked as he entered Po's room. "Look at you, you are so grown up now." He wiped an imaginary tear. "My baby is now starting his own family."

"Dad…" Po hugged his father. "I will still be here. I mean I will still be in the palace and we'll still see each other as usual. Nothing will changed except for the fact that I am married."

"Yes I know, son. Now go hurry up. Don't be late on your own wedding." Po didn't move though. His gaze fixed on his Tigress action figure. "Are you alright son?" He asked as he sensed hesitation on his son.

"Do you think Dad that I can make Tigress happy? I know I'm going to do my best to make her but will she be happy with me?"

Mr Ping understands that his son is just being nervous. After all, he is getting married. "Son, I know you will make her happy because you love her and she loves you back. We have all seen how much you two care about each other. You will make her happy son and for sure Master Tigress will make you happy too. Both of you don't even have to try. Just being with each other is already enough for both of you to beam with happiness."

Po smiled. What his father said is true. "Thanks, dad." The two hugged each other again.

"Po, are you ready?" Both Mr Ping and Po heard Monkey calling.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Po then said as he went down the stairs. Upon reaching the outside of the noodle shop he shouted. "I'm getting married!" And the crowd cheered sharing their Dragon Warrior's happiness.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Tigress?" The tiger turned to Master Shifu. "Are you ready?" He asked. Viper was finishing her make-up. Just light as she wanted.

"Isn't she beautiful Master Shifu?" Viper then said as she finished.

"Indeed she is." Anyone can see the pride in Shifu's eyes.

"Well, I shall leave the two of you then." Viper slithered out of the room.

Silence ensued. Both waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Master Shifu spoke. "You look wonderful, my daughter." He smiled.

Tigress eyes showed sparkle of tears. "Thank you, Master Shifu." She then said.

"I can't believe how fast time flies." He took a seat next to Tigress both looking at the mirror. "I remember when I first met you at the orphanage. You were strong for your age."

Tigress then turned to look at Master Shifu. "You were the only one to believe that I am not a monster."

"Because you were not. You're just a little girl." He then gave Tigress a smile. "And now, you're a woman. My little girl is getting married."

"I am." Tigress smiled at her adopted father. "I hope to be a good wife to Po."

"And you will be. Po is an extremely lucky guy. And I am lucky too to be your master and father." The grandmaster smiled at her again. "Tigress…" he paused as if searching for words. "I… I am sorry."

The statement confused Tigress. "What for Master?" She asked.

The red panda sighed. "I have raised Tai Lung with pure love. I was always proud of him. And that love blinded me. I loved him too much to see what I am turning him into. That I promised him so much power that I unlocked the darkness in him."

"It was not your fault. It is never wrong to love. Po taught me that." She stated.

"I know that now because of Po too. Despite my age he taught me a lot. But… it was late. I was never able to show you the love you needed when you were a child. How a father should be giving his daughter piggy-back rides or tell her stories about princesses. I never even tucked you in at night." The master's eyes are now teary as he recalled Tigress' childhood. "I was your master but not your father. But despite my faults, you still followed my teachings. Every day you trained to be better than you were yesterday. To please me. To gain my pride. But I love you more than I loved Tai Lung that I became afraid… Afraid that if I show you an ounce of love, you will turn into him."

Tigress tear fell. "I… I do not blame you, Master."

"I know you don't and that's what makes it hard for me. Until the Dragon Warrior came. He opened my eyes to let me see that love doesn't make you weak. Love makes us strong. No longer do I feel the need to restrain myself from loving. And finally, I can tell you Tigress that I am very lucky to have a daughter like you. And that you bring me pride. I love you my daughter."

Tigress launched herself to Shifu and wrapped him on a tight embrace. Tears falling from her eyes. "Thank you. I love you too mas… Father. I love you very much. And I don't regret anything. I am glad you trained me not to be Tai Lung. You raised me up even though we are not related. And somewhere deep in my heart I know you love me."

Shifu pulled from her embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you my daughter." He smiled. "Now I believe I have to walk you down the aisle."

Tigress smiled as she wiped her tears and proceeded outside.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The crowd remained silent as Tigress walked down the aisle accompanied by Shifu. They are at the palace grounds where the Dragon Warrior was first selected. The entire valley is in attendance for the wedding of their Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress.

"She's so beautiful." Po whispered to Monkey as he looks at his lovely bride. "I cannot believe how lucky I am."

"You may not believe it, buddy, but she is lucky too." Monkey whispered back.

Master Shifu and Tigress reached the side of Po and Master Chao, who's officiating the wedding asked, "Who gives this lovely bride?"

With happiness and pride in his eyes, Master Shifu responded, "I, Shifu, Grandmaster of Jade Palace and father of the bride." The master then allowed Po to take his daughter's hand. "Make sure you take care of her Panda or I will take care of you." He said.

Po gulped as he adjusted his neckline. "I… I will Master Shifu." He said nervously while Tigress just smiled.

Master Chao proceeded with the ceremony. Then they went to the part of exchanging vows but Tigress stopped her. "Master Chao, I am sorry to interrupt but may I say my own vows?"

Po looked at her with love. Master Chao then nodded in approval. "Go ahead Master Tigress."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **All those days watching from the windows**_

 _ **All those years outside looking in**_

 _ **All that time never even knowing**_

 _ **Just how blind I've been**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I used to be confined in my own prison with walls I built myself. I trained and thought that I should be the Dragon Warrior. To honor my father and my people. I was blinded by my ambitions." Tigress started. The entire valley were all in attention to her vows. Po remained silent but his eyes held love for the master.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **Now I'm here blinking in the starlight**_

 _ **Now I'm here suddenly I see**_

 _ **Standing here it's all so clear**_

 _ **I'm where I'm meant to be**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"But as I stand here, in front of you, to finally be with you, I finally understand that being the Dragon Warrior is not for me because now I finally see that my destiny is to love the dragon warrior. And that is the grandest thing."

Po just stood there as if he is about to cry.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _ **And it's like the fog has lifted**_

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _ **And it's like the sky is new**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You came and made me see the light. Past my ambitions. Past my pride. Past the walls I built. And it is a wonderful light."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **And it's warm and real and bright**_

 _ **And the world has somehow shifted**_

 _ **All at once everything looks different**_

 _ **Now that I see you**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Everything is just wonderful with you beside me. And I just want to thank you for showing me how wonderful love is. I love you my Dragon Warrior and I promise to be you wife through every single bandit we have to face or every single dumpling you have to eat. Nothing will separate us. Not even death." Tigress said as he noticed Po wipe a tear on his eye.

"I love you Tigress." He then turned to Master Chao. "Master Chao, may I also say my own vows?"

"Of course Dragon Warrior."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **All those days chasing down a daydream**

 **All those years living in a blur**

 **All that time never truly seeing**

 **Things, the way they were**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I remember when I was young, I didn't know what I wanted to be… then out of sheer luck, I saw you and the five fighting that Boar threat. Then when I saw you finish him off, I decided I wanted to do Kung Fu. And you became my hero. Somehow, somewhat, fate showed me what I wanted to be. All I wanted then was to be with you. Fight with you. And it seemed impossible. I thought it was impossible."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Now she's here shining in the starlight**

 **Now she's here suddenly I know**

 **If she's here it's crystal clear**

 **I'm where I'm meant to go**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"But fate is funny that way. Good funny. Master Oogway was right. There are no accidents. I was meant to see what I saw. I was meant to be the Dragon Warrior. And we are meant to be together. I finally see it. You complete me. And when I realized I want to spend my forever with you, I want forever to start right away. As long as you're here, I know where I'm meant to be. Just beside you, my love."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **And it's warm and real and bright**_

 _ **And the world has somehow shifted**_

 _ **All at once everything is different**_

 _ **Now that I see you**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Po held both Tigress' hands. "With you… everything is good different. I am who I am meant to be. I love you, Tigress and our forever begins now. I promise nothing can break us apart. Even if my bones crack when we train or you roll your eyes when I do something stupid. No evil warlord can separate us. I will fight to protect you and with you to protect the others. I am just so happy that our forever begins now."

Po wiped the tears on Tigress' eyes as Master Chao spoke. "As the Hierarch of the Sacred Onyx Council, I now pronounce Dragon Warrior Po Ping and Master Tigress, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Po and Tigress shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Mr Ping wiped a tear as the five started to throw rice on the newlyweds. As they were about to head to the reception though, the gong was rang.

"Bandits, bandits!" Shouted Zeng.

"But there are so many food." Po complained as he remove his formal attire.

"No time to complain, Panda. You can eat a lot later. Then we both eat something sweeter." Tigress said seductively as she remove her wedding dress to reveal her usual training attire.

Everyone looked at the tiger. "W-what?" She asked. "We always have to be ready."

The five and Po just sighed as they trudge to the village and end the villainous villainy.

After all, the food and honeymoon can wait.

The End. Or The Beginning for Tigress and Po.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again for those who read through this story. Hope that you somewhat enjoyed it. I sure did enjoy writing the story. Have a great day!**


End file.
